1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates especially to an apparatus for holding a core normally cut from a rock taken from a subterranean formation. The core holder normally contains a hollow housing with a resilient sleeve inside thereof. This present invention concerns a fluid conveying means for a fluid conducted from the interior of the resilient sleeve to the exterior of the housing which is normally made of steel.
2. Background of the Invention
In the oil and gas industry, holes are drilled in the earth to subsurface formations which may be productive of oil, gas or minerals. Frequently cores are cut from formations suspected to contain oil or gas. The core or cut rock, which may be of various sizes, e.g. 3/4 inches in length by 4 inches long. For these cores to be of any value they must be analyzed to determine various physical properties of the rock from which it is cut. Such properties are measured for permability, porosity, fluid flow and the like.